Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet
by Shadowcutter16
Summary: Olimar, Louie, Alph, and Jeff go back to PNF-404 to write about the local creatures once again.
1. Prolouge

**-A/N-**

**Bold is Author's Notes and Notifications, Italics are Creature Notes, and brackets are who wrote the notes.**

**-End A/N-**

"Olimar!" called the President of Hocotate Freight.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked.

"There's been an incident down on the newly built research station on PNF-404. They have been attacked by a creature, and all their data records have been destroyed. They want you to go get more information on the creatures of the Distant Planet. You will have three teammates this time, along with a brand new ship that the research station donated."

"OK, who are my new teammates?"

"The four members of this expedition are you, who will supply the biology notes, Alph, a Koppaitian who will supply the notes on creature behaivior, Jeff, another Koppaitian, who will note the strategies to defeat each creature, and Louie, who will be your... er, cannon fodder."

"Alright, can I see this ship?"

"Sure, once the oth-"

"Hey!" Olimar and the President turned to look at who shouted, and saw three people.

The first person was wearing a cyan space suit, had turquoise hair that curved upwards, not unlike Olimar's brown hair, and had freckles dotting his face. He was the Koppaitian Alph, who had met Olimar during the Koppai Food Crisis.

The second person, wearing a navy space suit and sporting blonde hair, was Olimar's partner Louie, who had helped Olimar before, during Hocotate Freight's money problems.

The third person, who Olimar had never met before, was wearing a bright orange space suit, had red hair, and what appeared to be a 3DS was sticking out of his back pocket. He was Jeff, the crew's final member.

"Alright, we're here. Show us the new ship!" said Alph.

The President nodded, then led them inside the new ship.

"Alright, care to explain, Jeff? This is your ship, after all."

"Sure. This is the Portable Research Lab, or PRL for short. It has three main rooms. The control room, where we usually sit, has the control panel and the holographic tech room is where we enter and exit the ship, as well as write down the notes on any life forms we come across. And the storage hold is where we store any supplies or treasure we come across. Questions?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Alright, one last thing." Jeff then reaches into his back pocket, pulling out four of the 3DS-like things. "OK, these are your DSDs, or Data Scan Devices. Don't lose them, as we need them to scan the life forms we find. Olimar gets red, Louie gets blue, Alph gets light blue, and I get orange. Everyone got their's? Good. They can scan creatures, provide terrain info, show notes we wrote on creatures, and even call distant Pikmin to you."

"Finally, I don't have to go searching for that one last Pikmin each night." Olimar said.

Then, after all the explaining, the four adventurers blasted off towards PNF-404, unsure of what they'd find.

**Creature Notes**

**Olimar**

[OLIMAR]

_I am a Hocotatian, and the first one to discover the Pikmin. Why do we have to write these notes on ourselves again?_

[ALPH]

_Like all the other Hocotatians and Koppaitians, Olimar uses Pikmin to do most of his taskes on PNF-404. Olimar is the most skilled with Pikmin, as he has been on the Distant Planet 3 times before._

[JEFF]

_Olimar's main battle tactic is to find weak points, to prevent Pikmin losses. This means, however, that it takes him the most time, out of us all, to kill a target, as he is busy searching for a weak point._

[LOUIE]

_Inedible. Talks too much. Ignore when possible._

**Alph**

[OLIMAR]

_A genius with machines, he can repair anything brought to him. Coming from a long line of engineers, the ship used to bring him to PNF-404 was built by his grandfather._

[ALPH]

_Like all the other Hocotatians and Koppaitians, I use Pikmin to do most of my taskes on PNF-404. I am the fourth most skilled with Pikmin, and third most skilled in my group. I also am clueless as to why we are included in the list of things we need to take notes on._

[JEFF]

_Alph's main tactic is to attack things in unorthodox ways, and they usually work. Will occaisionally ignore enemies to try and use the enviroment._

[LOUIE]

_Inedible. Tastes like oil._

**Louie**

[OLIMAR]

_Raised to eat bugs, Louie has developed into an amazing chef. However, his greediness for food usually leads him to keep all food for himself. Good thing Jeff has the key to the supply room on him at all times._

[ALPH]

_Like all the other Hocotatians and Koppaitians, Louie uses Pikmin to do most of his taskes on PNF-404. He is the second most skilled in Pikmin usage. Louie is known to steal food from his teammates due to his greed towards food._

[JEFF]

_Because of his stupidity, Louie is not good at fighting and should only be used as cannon fodder._

[LOUIE]

_Inedible. Too skinny. Specimen seems familiar._

**Jeff**

[OLIMAR]

_A hot-headed new adventurer, Jeff's main goal in life is to have as many battles as he can. Naturally, this can land him in dangerous situations._

[ALPH]

_Like all the other Hocotatians and Koppaitians, Jeff uses Pikmin to do most of his taskes on PNF-404. He is new at Pikmin control, so we have been teaching him how to command them._

[JEFF]

_My main tactic is to rush the foe head-on to inflict as much damage possible. I also som-wait a minute! I'm not telling you my strategies!_

[LOUIE]

_Inedible. Smells like cheese._


	2. Red Pikmin

**-A/N-**

**Each Pikmin type will come to a total of 100, outside or not. Review, and I will do the suggested creature. If you want my team of four to visit your group in your story, PM me the chapter, and I will make my events match (BTW, Olimar is about the height of a quarter, so size matters here). The captains will research ANYTHING from the Pikmin series, so knock yourselves out.**

**Kiefren1ooo: I put that wrong. It should say "Louie should be the second most skilled in Pikmin usage, but his idiocy has botched the learning process."**

**-END A/N-**

"Good morning, crew!" said Olimar as he woke up Alph, Louie, and Jeff.

"Ok, before we land, I am going to explain our routine. First, we shall check F.A.N.F.I.C.T.I.O.N. I don't know what it stands for, but it works like a 1-way messaging system. The people at the lab send 'Reviews' which either tell us how we're doing, or asks us to research a certain creature. We then go to one of the locations that are on the map, which include Red Volcano, Blue Lake, Yellow Factory, Purple Plains, White Swamp, Rock Cave, and Winged Mountain. Today we will be going to Red Volcano to find and research Red Pikmin."

The group then landed the ship and, excited for the upcoming adventure, jumped out. A few feet away from them was the Red Onion, and a couple of Pellet Posies. Olimar and Louie went straight for the Red Onion, with Louie getting flung into the side of the ship when it popped out. Alph started to bash down the Pellet Posies to the left, with Jeff destroying the ones on the right.

After a short amount of Pikmin making, each captain had ten Red Pikmin, with sixty Reds in the Onion. In the distance, there were two 20 cans; the four captains divided into two groups to push over the cans.

Behind one can, there was a pool of lava. "How will we get past that! It looks too hot for our suits!" But, as they were thinking, the other can finally dropped, and it revealed a huge chunk of red gems. The Pikmin brought them back, and they turned out to be magma-resistant. The ship then broadcasted that it would be fusing the gems into their suits tonight. The captains then left the planet, ready for tomorrow.

**Creature Notes**

**Red Pikmin**

[OLIMAR]

_This Pikmin type is extremely heat resistant, making it immune to fire and lava. The nose on the creature is hardened, allowing it to do greater damage to it's target._

[ALPH]

_Red, Like most Pikmin types, are a group-based species. Pikmin work better when under control of a leader, so it is important to take charge to prevent casualties._

[JEFF]

_Red Pikmin can be used against most enemies, but it is more strategic to attack fire-based enemies. This prevents damage from being done to the Pikmin from fire. Speaking of fire, their hardened nose increased damage rates by 25%._

[LOUIE]

_Inedible. Too spicy._

**Onion**

[OLIMAR]

_The Onion is like a bee hive for Pikmin. All Pikmin come out of it, and it stores them when they are done working. The Onion requires sunlight to survive, so it cannot follow captains into deep caves._

[ALPH]

_When the Onion recieves either Pellets or creature carcasses, it emits seeds based on the size of the creature or Pellet, and the color of the seeds are based on what Pikmin bring the creature or Pellet back to the Onion._

[JEFF]

_The Onion is never involved in combat of any kind._

[LOUIE]

_When emptied of any Pikmin, the Onion can be sauteed and served with your favorite dishes._

**Pellet Posy**

[OLIMAR]

_In the stem of the Pellet Posy, one can observe the muscle fibre unique to half-plant half-animal species such as the Pikmin and Candypop Buds, so the Pellet Posy is a species that can be considered a close relative._

[ALPH]

_The Pellet Posy has an ability to crystallize nectar, turning them into Pellets. The speed at which the Posy grows is about five minutes into the day, so it is easy to harvest them._

[JEFF]

_There are three ways to take down a Pellet Posy; you can have a Pikmin beat on the stem, make them hit the Pellet itself, or bash it down with your bare hands. Hitting the Pellet is the fastest, though_

[LOUIE]

_On the quest for the perfect hors d'oeuvre? Slow cook this plant in a wood-fire oven, but be careful to only serve the tender Pellet._

**-A/N-**

**In this story, the four can find three things; Creatures, which they will write notes on, Gems, which allow them to upgrade their suits, and Food, which Louie will cook and it will either energize the captains, or make sprays.**

**-End A/N-**


End file.
